


What The Good Girls Don't

by touchdownpossum



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen and Kate doing what the good girls don't.  Shipping optional but highly encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Good Girls Don't




End file.
